


to make you feel my love

by miraclesinapril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, author is going to hell, extreme kink, get in losers we're going to see our father who art in hell, semi public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclesinapril/pseuds/miraclesinapril
Summary: The car was cramped and they’d been driving for miles. They had miles yet to go. And Jongin was bursting.Chanyeol made a disapproving tut. After a pause, he started hesitantly, “Jongin…”“Yeah?“I’m not going to let you get UTI on my lap.”“But hyung—”“No.” Chanyeol said simply. Then a beat later, darker, like smoke, he whispered, “How about you let it out for me Jonginnie?”





	to make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> 1) adele, i'm so sorry.  
2) if you're here... i reserve the right to not be judged  
3) thanks a million to elle for reading this through and ending the klaxon yelling in my mind that this sucks ♡

The car was cramped and they’d been driving for miles. They had miles yet to go. And Jongin was bursting. He wanted to speak out, to ask Min hyung’s friend to take a detour the next rest stop they came up on. But Min hyung’s friend had a mean glare and he barely spoke two words to Jongin the entire day and frankly, Jongin was afraid of him. The rest of the boys were snoring loudly, same as he was three minutes ago before his bladder could not afford him oblivion any longer. 

To make matters worse, he was on Chanyeol’s lap, having been crowded at his feet until they drove out of the city and then slid onto Chanyeol’s lap once they hit the backroads where no authority tread. 

The seven seater was the biggest they could find to take them down to their new home. They had a towing trailer filled with their belongings attached to the car and some necessities they could not leave behind but didn’t fit in the seat next to Chanyeol’s where Jongin was originally meant to sit. 

They couldn’t afford a second trip down and the roads to Anfin were largely unmonitored so they figured what the heck. Thankfully the seats in the back were spacey and they could comfortably share a seat, as comfortable as a long sedant journey could get. Min’s friend might’ve exuded unsociable vibes but at least he was a good and cautious driver, minimal jostling despite the bumpy mucky backroads. 

Though Chanyeol told him he barely weighed a thing, Jongin still felt like a hundred kilo weight on his hyung’s lap. He squirmed, trying to get comfortable, trying to get into a position that didn’t feel like he had a stick nudging down bladder. The seat belt strapped across his chest and Chanyeol’s arm around his middle, palm flat on his stomach and holding him tight probably didn’t help. 

“Jongin?” Chanyeol murmured, scratching sleep voice hushed under the deathmetal on the radio. “What’s wrong?” 

“Hyung,” he whined apologetically, “I need to pee.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol sighed in his ear, sounding more awake, “I don’t think we’re close to anywhere.” 

“I’ll… I’ll try and hold it in for a little bit longer. Driver hyung is scary.” he admitted quietly. 

“Jonginnie, that’s not healthy.” Chanyeol squeezed him gently, making a faint hiss escape Jongin’s lips, “Do you want me to ask him to pullover?” 

“No!” the last thing he wanted was to inconvenience not only scary Driver hyung but his other friends sprawled in the middle seat that would have to get up if he wanted to get out of the back. “No, really I’ll try for a bit longer…” 

Chanyeol made a disapproving tut. After a pause, he started hesitantly, “Jongin…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m not going to let you get UTI on my lap.” 

“But hyung—” 

“No.” Chanyeol said simply. Then a beat later, darker, like smoke, he whispered, “How about you let it out for me Jonginnie?” 

“Let—let it out?” What did he mean by that?

“You know what it means,” Chanyeol mumbled, nosing at Jongin’s neck. Jongin could hear the flush in his voice, feel the subconscious way his fingers pressed into Jongin’s abdomen. He hid it well but Jongin could tell he was slightly anxious by his instruction.

“Right-right here?” 

“Right here.” Chanyeol said, firmer. “You don’t want to get sick now baby, do you?” 

“No.” 

“I won’t let you. Here for you, for everything, remember?” 

“That’s not—that’s not what that means.” Jongin couldn’t help but giggle. Chanyeol said the most ridiculous things in the heat of the moment and sometimes they worked, other times they gave Jongin a good bellyache. 

“It does now.” he felt Chanyeol shrug, resuming the dark gut curling tone, he said against his ear, “So, what’s it gonna be? Gonna be good for your hyung?” 

It was a strange idea, beyond unconventional. But stranger was the thought of just, urinating in his boyfriend’s lap was so filthy it made his pants tighten. He’d always known he liked his intimacy rougher, darker, sometimes unspeakable. He never believed he would find someone as willing as him to explore it with, though, until Chanyeol. Chanyeol made him cry when he wanted it, made him forget his own name with pain and then gave him orgasms that blew every single last piece of his coherency to kingdom come. This was strange but so was sucking his boyfriend’s cock after it had been in his ass and he was nowhere near averse to that.

“Yeah,” 

“Good.” Their seat belt clicked, “I knew you would. Come on, give me a little, doll.” He caressed Jongin’s slightly distended tummy, adding purposeful pressure on his bladder. 

“Hyun-hyung,” 

“Shh, you know how to go, don’t you? Don’t need me to teach you, right?” Chanyeol whispered, a little mockful like speaking to an overgrown petulant child. It induced some amount of shame in Jongin, embarrassed that he couldn’t do something as simple and intrinsic as urinate and the encroaching arousal grew like a kindled flame. 

“N-no,” 

“Let me feel it,” Chanyeol coaxed, rubbing his belly slowly, pressing in gently every so often. Jongin’s cock was starting to fill out. 

He tried to relax, tried to let out the liquid he’d been so hard pressed to remove from his body moments before but the faint throb starting up in his confined dick was making it impossible to feel anything other than pleasure. “I..” 

“You what, Jonginnie?”

“I can’t.” he said in dismay.

“You can. You can, baby.” Chanyeol reassured, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Hyung is desperate to feel you. Come on baby, you’re good at making a mess. Aren’t you? Just give me a little wetness. What if I told you I’m dying for it? Dying to feel you, my baby making a hot mess all over me. Can you give me that?” he dragged his lips over Jongin’s skin, all the way to his nape where he started sucking gently and Jongin’s hips started an involuntary grind. 

“Hyung,” Jongin whimpered quietly, concentrating on relaxing himself completely and letting the urgency go. Slowly, he felt a trickle come out, soiling the front of his pants and spreading swiftly.

“That’s it.” Chanyeol said with a desperate sigh, as if he were the one feeling relieved after holding it in for so long, “Mmh, fuck, yes, that’s it. So hot, I feel you on my cock, doll. You’re such a good boy, doing whatever I tell you. You’re not done, are you? Give me more, baby. I want all of it.”

Jongin let out a curse, the stream of piss stopping abruptly as pleasure coiling around his guts, “All of it?” 

“Every drop. You don’t want to give me?” 

“No, I—I mean, yes,  _ yes,” _ he shook his head then nodded then stilled, wires thoroughly tangled in his brain as pleasure wormed through. He bumped in Chanyeol’s lap as they hit a pothole and it pried a gasp from them both. He held onto Chanyeol’s thighs and tried relaxing again, even as it got difficult feeling Chanyeol’s cock hard underneath him now and pressing wantonly into his ass. 

“God, yes, fuck, just like that, doll.” Chanyeol squeezed his cock and Jongin let out an unceremonious yelp. The others, unsurprising for people who could sleep through Armageddon, didn’t stir and Driver hyung didn’t even wink in their direction, death metal reverberating in the car but Jongin still covered it up with a cough, mortified. 

“Sshh,” Chanyeol cooed quietly, his fingers squeezing their way up Jongin’s clothed cock to work on his zip. 

“Hyung?” 

“Want to feel you properly. Want you to pee in my hand. Is that okay?” Chanyeol moved rapidly, urgency lacing his voice, his movements. 

“Is that,” Jongin swallowed another gasp, Chanyeol’s grasp now inside his briefs sending electricity through his brain, “is that okay for  _ you?” _

“Yes, god yes, I’ve dreamt about this… dreamt about you soiling me, just fucking you so bad you lost  _ all  _ control,” 

“Hyung,” Jongin whimpered, nails digging into Chanyeol’s thighs. He rocked his hips, the need to come taking over. 

“No, you’re going to give me the rest. I’ll get you off, I promise. You trust me, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Mmh thought so. Come on, you didn’t finish.” He took Jongin’s cock, giving it two wet strokes, spreading the warm piss over it and letting the small pool inside his underwear soak in and downwards into Chanyeol. He let the heavy cockhead sit in his palm and nudged Jongin, whispering for him to relax. There was only a trickle left and Jongin had to fight to let it out because his cock was aching for orgasm more. 

“That’s it,” Chanyeol  _ moaned  _ and Jongin bit his lips so he wouldn’t echo it. His lips latched onto Jongin’s skin, teeth digging into the sensitive skin beneath his ear and Jongin’s nerves went haywire with pleasure, hips pushing urgently into Chanyeol’s hand. “Good,” Chanyeol gasped hushedly between breaths and sucking a hickey behind Jongin’s ear, “god, baby doll, my babylove, you let me have you how I want and it fucks with my mind. So perfect,” he panted, “my sweet pliant doll,” 

“Love you hyung,” Jongin twisted around to catch Chanyeol’s lips, needy, not giving a damn who saw,  _ “please,” _

“Shh,” Chanyeol pushed him back, forcing him to face forward, “later, we’ll find a room.” Chanyeol promised, stroking him as fast as he could without making too much noise. 

He closed his eyes and bent forward, leaning his forehead on the back of the seats in front of him, Chanyeol’s wrist moving furiously on his cock, the piss starting to cool but Jongin’s skin burning warmer at the base of it all, foregoing thoughts of the immediate consequences for the new knowledge that his boyfriend had this kink and he inadvertently discovered he shared it. 

He came with a suppressed gasp to the thought of Chanyeol  _ wanting  _ Jongin to sully him like this, needing him to debase him and loving him in this primitive way. 

“Mmh,” Chanyeol hummed in his ear, stroking the come and urine all over Jongin’s cock, massaging his now sagging balls with the filthy creamy mixture. “I wish I could taste you.” 

“Eugh,” Jongin groaned, coming back to his senses slowly now that the urgent lusty need was doused. 

“Eugh you,” Chanyeol chuckled, “How do you feel?” 

“About that… ?” 

“Yes,” 

“I liked it,” he admitted bashfully, despite knowing Chanyeol was into it, having been the one to request it. 

“I liked it too. A lot. Repeat sometime?” 

“Definitely. But what are we going to do now?” he whispered, a little frantic. 

“Now you’re going to let me hold you, because I like  _ this _ ,” he gave a meaningful squeeze to Jongin’s flaccid cock, inching down to cup his balls and drawing a groan from Jongin. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it, baby doll.” he reassured. 

Jongin fell asleep to Chanyeol’s hand still down his pants, caressing his cock and holding him fondly underneath the blanket he threw over them and tucked around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> gonna just say with my chest that i might write more ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> [twitter](https://curiouscat.me/miraclesnapril) || [curious cat](https://twitter.com/miraclesnapril)


End file.
